1. Field of the Invention
It is known that a growing segment of consumers prepare artisanal beverages such as tea and coffee at home, and buy high end coffee and tea from natural grocers and roasters. Manual beverage extraction devices such as the Aeropress, French coffee press, and pour-over ceramics are increasing in popularity, with post-millennial and millennial generations over-indexing in the use of such appliances. Consumers who have grown up with specialty tea and coffeehouses are more likely to own wider varieties of beverage makers, and are likely to enjoy replicating the coffee- or tea-house experience at home. The present inventive concept consists of a logic controlled submersion brewing device that operates reliably with minimal user interaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for extracting a brewed beverage from a solid base can be separated broadly into two categories:                Manual beverage brewing devices, such as the French press and pour-over cone, which despite their labor intensive preparation are popular among consumers due to the favorable taste that they produce and ritual involved in preparing the beverage.        Brewing appliances for home or enterprise use, which seek to automate one or more stages of the beverage preparation process.        
Numerous problems were identified with existing brewing methods and devices. Typically the devices that perform well in terms of brewing consistency and controllability require significant user intervention. Submersion brewing, such as the traditional French press method, is widely regarded as the optimal method for consistently producing uniformly extracted and pleasant tasting beverages. Current methods of further automating this submersion brewing process result in one or more of the following: increased device complexity and device production costs, decreased device reliability, or decreased repeatability of the brewing process.
It is therefore desirable to have a submersion brewing device which can be operated with minimal user interaction in order to produce uniformly extracted beverages in a consistent and reliable manner.